Reach for the sky
by strangeMAZE
Summary: Quand le mot espoir n'a plus de signification et est alors remplacé par la débauche, on sombre. Sakura Haruno était l'une de ces personnes.    Relève-moi, avant que j'effleure le fond du tunnel


So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

Prologue

_Sexe, drogue, alcool, débauche…_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête telle une plainte réprobatrice, une symphonie cérémonieuse. Son âme se lamentait de ce nuage noir planant au-dessus d'elle, de ses envies calamiteux qui s'imposaient, sans scrupule, dans le corps morne de la jeune fille. Corps qui était pris d'assaut par des soubresauts, alors que des fragments embrouillés de cette nuit de débauche intégral refaisait surface.

_Son corps brulant, son sang bouillonnant, elle se déhanchait sur la piste de danse, ses vêtements collés à son corps humide. Ces lumières aux couleurs changeante dans un flash aveuglant lui donnais le tournis alors que son esprit lui, embrumé, se laissait aller au gré de cette musique synthétisé. Elle perdait le contrôle, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait rapidement, un aurait dit que son cœur livrait bataille dans une course démente contre-la-montre. _

_A travers tous c'est flashs, chacun plus phosphorescent que celui d'avant, elle ne discernait plus rien, aucun son, seulement une sensation de bien-être coulant dans ses veines. Elle avait chaud, très chaud ! Son corps tout entier était enveloppé d'un voile d'une chaleur presque érotique. Laissant renverser sa tête vers l'arrière, faisant aller ses cheveux d'un rose pâle, elle poussa un gémissement. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras d'un beau danseur qui avait aventuré ses larges mains sous son chandail. Dans un souffle, elle prononça avec une lueur maligne dans ses yeux les trois syllabes composant son nom, Sakura. Euphorique, elle rompit tout contacte avec la réalité._

_Elle tomba dans un sommeil narcotique…_

Ils croyaient vraiment qu'elle ne voyait pas les regards de dégoût qui lui était adressé, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, qu'à leur yeux, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une autre de ces chiennes ramassé sur la rue, à l'aube du soleil ? Ce regard, elle y était si familière, une connaissance de longue date…

Certes, elle était à moitié nue, étalé avec grâce sur la baquette arrière d'une voiture appartenant à la police de cette ville de réjouissance qu'était Montréal. Les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux aussi rouges que le sang qui lui, bouillonnais encore et trainant une forte odeur d'alcool, personne pouvait s'intéresser au pourquoi de son état. La seule explication plausible, c'était une pute.

Ses yeux d'un vert éteint, ayant perdu toute lumière, on n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ce sourire faut, sonnant tel un appel à l'aide, qui l'avait remarqué ? Qui avait pris le temps de se dire « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'elle finisse par sombrer dans l'ombre ». Personne… Personne n'avait entendu l'appel d'aide désespéré de cette jeune fille.

_Pourquoi me blâmer-vous, alors que j'ai tant essayé ?_

_Sans un semblant de délicatesse, elle fut projetée à plat ventre, sur le derrière de la voiture._

« _- Veuillez garder votre calme –S'écria, avec une voix qui vous remettait bien en place, l'un des hommes en habits de policier. »_

_Elle n'y comprenait rien, ne se rappelait rien. Après tout, ne marchait-elle pas tranquillement dans la rue? Bon, Sakura devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Avec le taux d'alcool qui circulait dans son système sanguin, il n'y avait rien de plus étonnant. _

_Quelques minutes avant, on avait pu apercevoir la jeune fille, criant à tue-tête dans l'arrondissement du __Plateau Mont-Royal. Comment c'était-elle rendu là ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle se rappelait seulement d'un corps unis au siens, encore plus en sueur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son souffle ardent ce mêlais à celui de l'inconnu qui la faisait sienne pour un simple instant alors que sa langue avide de sensation glissait le long de son coup, l'explorant de fond en comble. Elle frémit._

_Elle se rappelait avoir criée, d'avoir tremblé au point où elle c'était cambrée de plaisir. Oh, mainte fois elle avait fini dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu, nombreuse sont les fois où on l'avait fait sienne pour repartir le lendemain. Hormones poussé à fond ? Fanatique de sexe ? Non. Seulement une jeune fille à la recherche d'un peu d'affection. Tout ce que recherchait Sakura, même pour un instant éphémère c'était : ressentir le sentiment d'être importante aux yeux d'une quelconque personne. C'est pourquoi, cette fois-ci encore, elle avait tenté de panser son cœur dans les bras d'un de ses innombrables amants d'une nuit, car même alcool éthylique n'avait rien pu faire pour la soulager._

_Faite prisonnière par son esprit torturé, elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle circulait maintenant en V.I.P, sur les rues de Montréal, à l'aube. _

« - Sexe, drogue, alcool, débauche… Murmura-t-elle, en pleine léthargie. »

Une larme se fraya un chemin sur le creux de sa joue pour finir sa course, écrasée sur la banquette.

_Est-ce vraiment moi, cette personne que je vois, chaque jour, dans le miroir ? Où suis-je celle enfermée de l'autre côté ? _


End file.
